A network may include a variety of configurations using different technologies. The network may include a backbone line from a central location to connect periphery locations, such as customers. Networks may experience chronic troubleshooting issues where a particular issue may arise on a continual basis. Conventional methods to resolve the issue may locate where the issue is arising. Furthermore, a high percentage of troubles may be access loop related. That is, multiple end point troubles may be attributed to a single issue. Conventional tools to resolve the issues may be capable of identifying a directionality of the trouble (e.g., if the trouble is originating from a copper access plant).